Just Proud
by Lady Slytherpuff
Summary: I want you to see my view of things for once. My name is Orion Sirius Black and this is about my views about my eldest child.
1. Orion Sirius Black

There were days when I wished I could escape from my home. Today was one of those days. My wife was screeching at my heir like there was no tomorrow. I knew it would be a matter of time before my eldest cracked. He'd had sixteen years of hell in this place and he always proclaimed loudly that he hated his childhood home, I couldn't agree more with him. I may not show my emotions, I may not worship Dumbledore like all the light family's, I may practice the dark arts, but I never followed **Him**. **He** is the reason that the wizarding world is in ruins. All this prejudice has made this place like a madhouse. Many people may think that I follow **Him.** Even though it isn't openly. To my shame, I never denied it. I was never the Gryffindor like Sirius was.

Thats right, I said Sirius.

Sirius Orion Black, my eldest son, a teenager with long black easy-to-tame hair, grey eyes, aristocratic features and a cheeky personality. Sirius was always the rebel son. He started rebelling when he was six. Yes, Sirius was a troublemaker even at the tender age of six. It was all that dratted Druella's fault. She knew that Walburga would hit him if she even got wind of what he did. Sirius had set off Bellatrix, Druella's eldest daughter, by setting cornish pixies on her. He said that it was because she had killed his beloved crup, Leo. Bella was never liked dogs. I knew Sirius only bought Leo because he wanted to annoy her. But it wasn't only that, the dog slobbered all over her robes, licking her in that most annoying of places like her bare feet when she was asleep and barking and running all over the place when it was her training time. I think that it was Sirius who set Leo to do it.

By the age of fifteen, Sirius was overly fond of dogs. He even bought another crup called Rasalas. Bella nearly gutted him. I found out why he liked dogs one afternoon.

_**Flashback**_

_He was in his room, playing darts with a picture of Walburga. A journal was lying open in the middle of his messy room. Let me discuss with you about that state of the place he called 'my room'. Drawers were open, smelly socks lying on the ground in the most disturbing of places, plates of eaten food on his table, broken glass, a halfway finished bowl of melting ice-cream on his bed next to him and that fateful journal. I straightened myself trying to look regal. I knocked on the door politely before waiting for an answer. There was a crashing sound before he called out "Come in". I was amused to see him fumbling with his wand. He finally got it straight and said a spell to clean his room. Everything moved but his journal. He had probably made it immune to magic. I quickly made up a lie on the spot._

_"I know that your mother isn't the most charming woman on the earth. I also know you probably want to get away from us. I give you permission to go to James Potter's house. Your maybe wondering why you can do magic freely. I removed the trace from you ever since you were eleven. It isn't a day that I've regretted it. Regulus doesn't get this special freedom. Being an heir has its perks too. As the future head the Black family, you may be targeted a lot. Use your gift wisely. Not many people have it. Oh and tell Dorea, Orion said "Mirror mirror, on the wall, who's the most devious of them all ?" _

_He couldn't have jumped up faster. He looked really happy. There was confusion etched on to his face. Whether to my statement to Dorea or my sudden kindness, I don't know._

_"Thank you, I really appreciate it." he had said. He grabbed his unpacked trunk and moved to the drawing room. I followed him, my face slowly developed a menacing look to keep the coast clear of Walburga, Regulus or any house-elf who had the misfortune of crossing me. He gave me a hopeful look before I caved in and grabbed his shoulders and pulled him into a manly hug. He stiffened, his eyes wide. Slowly he relaxed and hugged me back. _

_"Thank you again !" he said excitedly, normal teenage hormones coming out. _

_I nodded walking briskly towards the fireplace. There was a small pot of floo powder on the mantelpiece. I ushered him over._

_"You'd be better off gone before your mother comes. I'll have to keep clear from the house for at least two days." I looked at him with fondness and said "The troubles you cause me boy."_

_I ruffled his hair. He glared at me indignantly as if saying 'not the hair !'. He walked over lugging his trunk behind him. He walked into the fireplace and dragged his trunk in too. Grabbing a handful of floo powder he shouted: Potter Manor ! _

_As soon as he was gone, I rushed into his now almost neat room. I grabbed the journal, some of his little trinkets that he probably would't notice gone. I also yanked one of his oldest Gryffindor ties. A piece of gold cloth was remained on the wall whilst the rest of the tie fell into my hand._

_I rushed towards my room. Walburga was standing there with an impatient expression on her face, probably to start on of her infamous rants. I looked like a deer caught in headlights. She looked at the stuff in my arms suspiciously. _

_"Damn !" I muttered. _

_I ran back into the drawing room running into the fireplace and grabbing some floo powder I shouted the first address that came to mind. _

_"Sea Side Cottage !" _

_The last thing I heard and saw was Walburga screeching like a banshee and flailing her arms around like a lunatic._

_I appeared in a dusty, musty and smelly(no rhymes intended) cottage. It looked like it was abandoned. The couch was moth-eaten, the lamp bulb was crashed, a bunch of broken plates were scattered on the ground. The place smelled like alcohol and tobacco. The sound of the sea water crashing on the stone outside wasn't pleasant._

_It had previously been Alphard's cottage. He moved to "Castillo Black" in Spain 9 years ago. _

_I waved my wand, and everything was fixed. The wonders magic could do. I sat in the now upgraded expensive couch. I opened the journal, setting all the other things next to me._

_The first post was:_

**_Monday August 2nd 1976_**

**_This is for you my rather nosy father. I know that you can't resist peeking into anything private so I made this journal for you. I want you to know that this records my whole fifth year. Please don't resist the urge to peek farther. Whats mine, is yours._**

**_Sirius Orion Black, Son of Walburga and Orion Black_**

_I snorted. Trust him to expect me to peek into his supposed private journal._

**_Tuesday September 2nd 1975_**

**_Yesterday was rather exciting. Me, James, Remus and Peter played a dozen of tricks on students and teachers alike. The welcoming feast was like a living nightmare for the new Defence Against the Dark Arts professor. His name was Drue Potham. He screamed like a banshee when his plate of food turned into a spagetti monster. His plain black robes turned into a ballet suit and the song 'Swan Lake' started playing. He was doing different ballet moves all the while trying to run away from the food that had become a monster. Students were laughing uproariously and even McGonagall's lips twitched ! I swear James had pumpkin juice squirting out of his nose ! I was a bit tired from all the prank playing last night so I couldn't write. Oh and by the way, the four of us got detention for a week with Filch. I swear Minnie likes to see us suffer !_**

**_Funnily Yours,_**

**_Sirius_****_ly Black_**

_I chuckled at the nightmare that was my son. This was why I refused to hand over the Black Family lordship over Regulus. Sirius has a brain of his own, while Regulus could be moulded into anything one could want._

_I skipped a lot of the pages._

**_Friday November 24th 1975_**

**_We finally did it ! Me and James mastered our animagi while Peter is still struggling. We can now help Moony with his furry-little-problem ! I wait eagerly for the next full moon so Moony could show his side. Remus has three friends that are with him in all conditions. We've been waiting to do this ever since we were mere second years. It was James or rather Prongs who had the ingenious idea. I've been lousily nicknamed as Padfoot. The surprise is that I totally like it !_**

**_Happily Yours,_**

**_Padfoot Black_**

_I sat there shocked. That little rascal ! There was nothing that boy couldn't do ! I figured that his animagus form was a dog since he liked them so much._

**_End of Flashback_**

I may not be the number one father of the year, but I truly love my son. He'll probably laugh at me for saying this. I'm very tired of keeping my emotions bottled up. I hope to name of all things holy that Sirius' comes to his senses and doesn't blame me for not wanting to be 'Avada'ed.


	2. Potter's, Insane Wives and Revenge

Sometimes I wonder if my wife is totally insane. Some may say that she already was insane, ever since she put her foot into this world. Walburga showed the world that she was truly and equivocally insane by shouting in all of Gringotts that she was going to cancel all of the vaults in the name of Sirius Black. I was with her when the incident happened. I refused to settle her need as Sirius' father. It was just our luck that Dorea, Charlus and James Potter along with Sirius where there. Dorea had a look of pure rage on her face. Sirius had betrayed look that said it all. Charlus and James advanced to me. They thought that I was with Walburga. I turned to her.

"Walburga, ENOUGH !" I shouted, outraged of her behavior. That woman was making a fool of house Black by doing this.

Walburga turned to me and opened her mouth. I walked towards her and said in a deadly calm voice:

"I, refuse to let you treat my son like this. I'm ashamed of you woman, your own flesh and blood. You just shut your mouth and walk away. Never in all my years have I seen such shameful acts. You just ... go, just go. I will take care of your mess. Away with you ! "

**_Sirius' POV_**

The moment mother started shouting, I had a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach. Father, himself, looked very horrified. He had looked as if his worst dream had come true. I thought father was going to stand with the banshee. Papa P. and James started going to father. I made a move to stop them, but father turned around. He started shouting at mother about all of its shame to do such a thing. He said that mother should be ashamed of doing such a thing to her own flesh and blood. I'd never seen such a behavior from father. He looked truly outraged. Maybe there was hope for him after all. Oh who was I kidding ! He just stood up for me in front of everyone ! He put his own seniority under question for me ! There was a lot of hope for him !

One look at Mama and Papa P. said that they thought the world was coming to an end. I really couldn't blame them. All those summers coming home with complaints of father, cursing him and wishing him dead had put an effect on them.

James looked like he was waiting for someone to call out "April Fools !".

A _"Daily Prophet"_ reporter called Damien Berger, was scribbling furiously on to his parchment. It was visible that Orion Black's confrontation of his wife was going to be in the _"Evening Prophet". _

**_Charlus Potter's POV_**

I was known to be a strict and fun person. I was the head of the DMLE. Not easily could something or somebody shock me. One thing I didn't expect was Sirius' father defending him in public ! And it was Orion Black of all people ! Me and James were about ready to confront him and Walburga for such an outrageous display. It didn't even help matters when he turned away from us. Although it shook me to the very core when he started shouting at his wife of eighteen years, I still suspected something going on, being a former Auror.

I risked a look at Orion, further confirming my suspicions that he wasn't doing this for nothing. One side of me said that he just wanted to get rid of his loony wife, another side said he truly cared for Sirius. I suspected the latter, but anything was possible. Everybody in the wizarding world had been determined that all the Black's were evil and supported the dark cause. I really couldn't blame them, considering the way Bellatrix went, Regulus was over the bend too. Sirius, Andromeda and Dorea seemed the only decent people of the lot.

I did an evolution. There was always Arcturus and Melania who preferred not to get involved with the _"Dark Prejudice"_ as many seemed to call it. They lived in France. Then there was Cassiopeia, still not married, though many thought her to be crazy, but she was a useful ally and she had a lot of blackmail material on at least half the wizarding population. Then there was manipulative Abraxas Malfoy who married Iphigenia Black. Iphigenia was a nice woman but crazy like the rest of her family. She had two children, Lucius and Regina, still in Hogwarts. Theodore Tonks, a muggleborn, who married Andromeda Black. They now have a daughter called Nymphadora. I still don't know what in the name of all things holy possessed Andromeda to name her that. Then there was Narcissa Black, seventh year Slytherin, fiancee to Lucius Malfoy, she had two of the Black properties under her control. One wouldn't gain anything for being friends with her, except for gossip. There was Bellatrix and her demented husband, Rudolphus Lestrange, they were both crazy and their IQ level was zero. Now enough said, I think I've proven my point.

_**France, **_**_Ministère de la Magie_**

Adelina Beaumont, Head of the Unspeakable Unit, had had enough. Who did this Dumbledore person think he was, demanding things from them. Dumbledore, with his dearly departed mind, had asked of them to part with valuable information from their Unspeakable Unit. He had said that this was all for _"The Greater Good" _as he said. Did Dumbledore take them for the pliable idiots they had at there own ministry ? If so, then he was a complete and utter moron. There was no way in hell that Adelina would give their information to them.

The fact that France had something that Britain didn't, apparently infuriated Dumbledore. It wasn't common knowledge, but the French Ministry had discovered a way to destroy Horcruxes by connecting the device they had made to one of the Horcruxes and all of the soul anchors would be destroyed. Now Adelina had been given a task by Diana D'Aramitz, The French Minister for Magic, to go and speak with the Queen of England, and inform her of such things going on in the Commonwealth that she didn't know about. It was common knowledge that every single country that used magic, had either informed their Queen/King or President of the existence of magic. Britain had only informed the muggle Prime Minister, who in order, had to take an oath to not to tell a soul about magic. It was against the law. Everybody knew that. But the English wizarding world was very corrupt and needed building. The Queen would be very angry, according to her predictions, she would contact the current English Minister for Magic, Millicent Bagnold, and threaten her to take away the lands that Hogwarts, Hogsmeade, Diagon Alley and pretty much every magical land away from them, as it was her right.

Adelina Beaumont would be the one to set things right. It was time that England stopped their prejudicial ways and use their brains. That is, if they had one.

**A.N: Sorry for the abrupt ending. I'll explain the things about Adelina later on. As stated, the Queen will undoubtedly be involved. For now, reviews all around !**


End file.
